


忍冬的夏天10

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	忍冬的夏天10

王一博吮着肖战的嘴唇不肯放，肖战其实已经开始有点不舒服，食道梗的慌，不过他想才多大个蛋糕，不至于。于是刻意忽视了那个感觉，专心的跟王一博亲吻。

都是年轻的男孩子，王一博还喝了酒，肖战被压在沙发上，双腿别扭的岔开着，好承接王一博紧贴他的身体。

王一博双手早就伸进肖战衣服里胡乱的又摸又捏，着迷的扣住肖战的腰，大拇指一下下的用力在肖战身上留下痕迹。

两个人的身体贴得紧，王一博不用说，接吻的时候就硬的不行，他自己松开了皮带放小兄弟透透气。倒是肖战在王一博手下软了身子，下面也慢慢起了反应。不管是以前还是现在，两个人始终没到那一步，今天是王一博的生日，要是一定要选个日子，今天……好像也不错。

肖战心里默默想着，羞红了脸。

“哥……哥，难受。”王一博凭本能在肖战身上动作，但是隔着好几层布料，根本解不了火，他又急又气，不知道怎么办，有事情找战哥。

肖战无奈的帮王一博把裤子脱了，王一博刚一没了束缚好像清醒了点一样，大手一拽就把肖战下身衣物一下给扒了，肖战吓得缩了一下，王一博却紧跟着往前逼迫。

从没见过王一博这样强势，肖战迷离了眼神任那双手把自己摸了个遍，甚至在王一博的套弄下射出来了。王一博就着手上的液体摸到肖战身后的小穴，缓缓的伸进去一根手指。肖战第一次被这样对待，呼吸一下变得急促，喉间也被逼出一丝轻吟，那感觉又痒又涨，肖战不自觉的把腿抬高环住王一博的腰，自己把自己往前送了点，好像在渴求更多。

王一博看着肖战微张的嘴唇，想看更多，想要那张嘴喊自己的名字，叫出声，带着哭腔……手下不再留情，直接进去了三根手指，果然肖战发出一声短促的尖叫，睁开眼睛失神的看着王一博。

“一博……”肖战喃喃。

王一博应了，抽出手指，开始把自己往肖战身体里送。

进入的过程还是有点艰难，肖战的后穴毕竟是第一次接纳异物，又紧又涩，王一博被肖战里面柔软的感觉逼的要发疯，那肠道温热紧致，吮住他的硬挺，他一点点往里挤开，那些温热便羞涩又热情的裹住他，乖顺的不得了。

肖战随着王一博的动作，愈发难耐的仰起头，喉结颤动，双手紧抓住王一博的胳膊。

“肖战。”王一博含住肖战的耳垂，用牙齿细细咬着，“我是谁。”

“唔，一博，一博……”肖战红着眼睛可怜兮兮的叫王一博的名字，“啊，啊……”

第一次做这种事，肖战不紧张那是假的，不舒服也是假的，他都不知道原来会这么兴奋，所以到后面肖战被做的已经有点神智不清了，王一博叫他干嘛他就干嘛，说的话也是平常绝对说不出口的，身体也被玩弄了个遍，从沙发到楼梯，再到卧室，连按摩椅都没放过，肖战的眼泪就没停过，嗓子也有点哑，被王一博弄的射到最后都射不出东西。

被王一博做的失禁的时候肖战终于放声哭了。

“啊！我被你弄坏了！”肖战看着自己的身体，汗液体液糊了一身。

王一博酒醒了大半，搂着肖战哄：“没有没有，没坏，就算坏了我也要你。”嘴上哄的真实，但身体还埋在肖战里面不愿出来，刁钻的往肖战敏感点上磨，惹得肖战腻在他身上，双腿一个劲的颤。肖战脑子现在根本没法思考，身体仿佛化成了一摊水，王一博要他怎么样他都照做，看着这样的肖战，王一博折腾的停不下来。

最后是肖战直接昏过去王一博才算放过他，把人抱去浴室的时候，看肖战下体还在汨汨的往下淌白色的液体，配着肖战昏睡的脸，又色情又清纯。

王一博其实不知道要清理里面，他就是看肖战那里一直往外淌，凭直觉干脆给掏干净了，沉睡中的肖战由于身体正处在极端敏感的状态，嘴里哼哼唧唧的。王一博听了赶紧念了好几声阿弥陀佛静心，这个哥哥真是要命哦。


End file.
